We purpose of this project is to determine if agents that "open"the blood brain barrier (ie. tamoxifen) increases the therapeutic index of paclitaxel drug delivery to determine that index based on tissue levels in brain tumor vs normal brain adjacent to tumor and whether therapeutically effective levels of paclitaxel can be achieved in brain tissue following an infusion of chemotherapy.